The Chaos Saga
by One Winged Angel666
Summary: The reimagined events of Sonic Adventure 1, told through Sonic, Cream, and Rouge's perspectives.
1. Sonic's story: Prologue

The Chaos Saga

Sonic the hedgehog's story

Prologue

By One Winged Angel666

Before I can tell you my story, I wish to tell you about everything that happened in my life leading up to the events of the Chaos incident. As you're all probably aware, life is like one big roller-coaster. It has its ups, where people succeed, find happiness in their jobs and loved ones, and eventually live a long, happy, healthy life. It also has its downs, like illness, loss, old age, death, and in my case and the case of all those forest-animals I saved in the past, Dr. Eggman. My life was no different, as my downs included my previous life as a typical forest-animal that was hated and feared for my power to run at super-sonic speed, and my ups included my new life as a powerful and influential hero that would protect people from threats like Dr. Eggman. Even though really, I'm the type that likes to cheat death and spit at its face for fun, which was why I used my never-ending battles against Dr. Eggman as an excuse to entertain myself with cheating death repeatedly. Eggman maybe evil, but at least he reduces my boredom with his constant desire to exact revenge on me every time I'd defeat him and his robot armies.

Long ago, before I became a hero, I was like Tails before I met him: A freak just because I had the gift of super-speed. All the other forest-animals would fear and stay away from me just because my gift would put them in danger. I wouldn't be accepted as their new friend, and I wouldn't join them in any forest-animal games or conversations. I was isolated from the others, as my speed would be a curse, a birth-defect that made me dangerous to be around with. And, it didn't help when later on, Dr. Eggman and his robot army appeared and imprisoned every last forest-animal inside his robots, announcing his campaign to conquer the world with the power of those mysterious super-powered gems, the Chaos Emeralds. I escaped Eggman's robots with my speed, and as an act of defense I would destroy a few robots with my power, freeing the animals inside them in the process. In return, they _literally_ thanked me for saving their lives, when they originally feared and discriminated me, and from there this experience would teach me a lesson: If I have a gift, I should use it to benefit other people, as opposed to do nothing and in turn be treated like crap just because of that gift. With my trademark speed, I would battle hordes of Eggman robots, collect the Chaos Emeralds, and use their powers to defeat Dr. Eggman himself in a battle that would determine the fate of the world. I would win and use the Chaos Emeralds' powers to restore the damage Eggman created, and from there the forest-animals would no longer treat me like a monster like Eggman, but rather as a citizen with thoughts and feelings like them, a hero! It was from there, I developed two interests: To use my powers responsibly anytime Eggman would return, and to have fun with cheating death and defying impossible odds. The reason for the 'cheating death' part was because I _enjoyed_ the adrenaline rush from fighting Dr. Eggman and his robots, even if everyone else would hate it, and while I was fearing for Eggman's inevitable return to exact revenge on me, I was also _hoping_ that Eggman would return to entertain me.

From there, I would encounter my eventual girlfriend, a pink, female hedgehog by the name of Amy Rose, whom at the time didn't wield a giant hammer or train with one until much later on. She was one of the many forest animals I had to rescue from Eggman's robots when I first fought him, and ever since then she would develop an annoying crush on me. One day, she came up to me, endlessly commented on my heroism against Dr. Eggman, and forced me against my will to go on a date with her. I was reluctant at first, but I didn't want to be impolite to a young girl like her either, particularly one that was the same species of forest-animal like myself. With no other choice, I went on the date with her by taking her to a special spot: The sight of Little Planet floating on top of Never Lake, which would appear once every December of each year. Legends said that it possessed the Time Stones, which were similar to the Chaos Emeralds' powers over time and space, and with the time stones, Little Planet had power over the space-time continuum. It was a beautiful sight, and Amy and I thought that nothing could screw up our date with each other.

Unfortunately, Eggman would be the one to ruin our date, as he would kidnap Amy Rose, use her against me to exact his revenge on me, and plot to take over Little Planet and its Time Stones, using their powers to go back into the past and alter the future into the one where he's the ruler of the world. Even though I was upset that he'd use Amy as a shield against me, I was also excited for his inevitable return, because I was an adrenaline-junkie ever since I've first fought him and saved the world, and I needed an excuse to endanger myself again for fun. I would explore Little Planet, traveling back through time to collect the Time Stones and use their powers to fix the damage Eggman made on history, creating a good future in the process. He would also build Metal Sonic, a robot version of me just to match my speed, but it was just a copy of me, and copies are often match for the originals like myself. In turn, I'd defeat Eggman with the Time Stones, rescue Amy Rose, and destroy Little Planet in the process, causing the Time Stones to vanish forever, so that no one else like Eggman can use its powers over time again. Amy would owe me a debt of gratitude by continuously annoy me with her love for me, but I was still calm and polite to her, because I _had_ to be polite to her.

A couple of months would pass, and from there I would meet another forest-animal I used to rescue during my first time as a hero, a two-tailed fox by the name of Miles "Tails" Prower. Like me in the past with my super-speed, Tails was discriminated against and excluded from the other forest-animals for being born with two tails. However, in a world that would hate others for being different, I would actually feel sorry for Tails, and from there I would befriend him. In turn, Tails, who wanted to thank me for saving his life along with the lives of the other forest-animals, slowly developed a bond with me, even if everyone else wouldn't do so with him, and we would become inseparable. Tails also wanted to repay me for saving his life, and he thought that anytime Eggman would return, Tails would use his ability to fly with his two tails to help me anytime I need it. At first I was reluctant, but when Eggman returned with the Chaos Emeralds, I had no other choice but to accept Tails' help. When the two of us fought Eggman and retrieved and used the Chaos Emeralds' powers against him, I underestimated Tails' abilities, and we were a more powerful fighting-force together rather than separate. After defeating Eggman and destroying his ultimate weapon, a space-station with his face on it, the Death Egg, which was powered by the Chaos Emeralds, Tails would eventually become a hero for helping me fight Eggman again, just like me. I would also discover a new power that had been innate within me until now, and that was to change into my super-form with the Chaos Emeralds, which involved not only changing my fur from blue to gold, but also giving me the power to fly, extra speed, and incredible god-like powers beyond imagining.

I was once a nobody born with a curse, and not only did I turn that curse into an asset, I also became a hero with a girlfriend and a sidekick in the process.

More months would pass, and we would discover that Eggman is plotting on rebuilding the Death Egg, which crashed on an island, called Angel Island, floating in the air. That's right, not on the water, but in the _air. _Tails and I would fly his plane, the Tornado, and use the Chaos Emeralds to combat Eggman again, when on the island we would run into a red, egg-laying mammal that lived on Angel Island as its guardian, Knuckles the echidna. Because he lived on the island for so long as the guardian of its many secrets, isolated from the outside world, that he didn't receive any news about my heroic acts against Dr. Eggman, the fat scientist would use that to his advantage, tricking Knuckles into stealing the Chaos Emeralds from us and believing that Eggman is the hero while Tails and I were the villains trying to steal the emeralds for ourselves. Knuckles believed his lies, and from there, Tails and I would fight Knuckles and Eggman for the Chaos Emeralds, and their little remote control, the giant-sized Master Emerald.

As Tails and I explored and survived Angel Island and its many traps and puzzles, we also discovered the secret behind the Chaos Emeralds and their origins, which we wouldn't learn about until that point in our adventures. Thousands of years ago, a tribe of echidnas, Knuckles' ancestors, invented the Chaos Emeralds to be their source of life and power, until countless nations would discover the secrets behind the emeralds and wage war with the echidnas for them. Preventing any future outbreaks of war and chaos, the echidnas would spread the Chaos Emeralds around the world in separate hiding spots, while they created the Master Emerald, a means to control their powers anytime someone were to find and abuse their powers. Knuckles the echidna would become the emeralds' guardian, isolated from the outside world and any knowledge of it, included the fact that Eggman was the _real_ villain, who tried to conquer the world with the emeralds and exact his revenge on us for constantly foiling his plans.

The two of us would arrive at the shrine of the Master Emerald, where we would fight Knuckles for our lives and win despite his incredible strength. After losing to us, Knuckles would learn the truth, and the three of us would discover Eggman stealing the Master Emerald for himself, causing Angel Island to fall into the water without the giant emerald as its power source to keep it afloat. Knuckles would open the path to Eggman's newly-restored Death Egg for us, but it was up to Tails and I to finish the rest of the job. We battled Eggman on the Death Egg in one final battle to get back the Master Emerald, and after the Death Egg was destroyed, I transformed into Super Sonic with the seven Chaos Emeralds to chase Eggman in his mech suit, carrying the Master Emerald, in space, until I defeated him and got back the Master Emerald. Tails and I would deliver the Master Emerald back to Knuckles, raising his home island back in the air like in ancient times, and we would develop a new friend out of Knuckles.

The time would pass, and my friends and I would fight Eggman every time he'd return with a new evil scheme to conquer the world, and both us and him would grow more powerful than last time, making our never-ending battle with each other much harder than last time. However, because Eggman grew more powerful, I started to actually_ fear_ Eggman as opposed to enjoy my battles against him like the previous times, fear that one day Eggman will grow so powerful that not even my friends and I could stop him at his peak potential, despite the fact that we'd also grow more powerful, too. And, because Eggman would often use my friends against me, I would also fear and obsess over my friends' safeties, fear that I would actually lose them.

However, this one rainy night, when all hope seemed lost for me, when my friends and I would die and Eggman would succeed, would soon begin my step-by-step process of changing me from a hero that fears for his friends' safeties, to a hero that would _actually rely_ on them as his teammates. And I had _her_ to thank had I not yelled at her instead, for risking her life for my own when I should be the one to save _her_.


	2. Rouge's story: Chapter 1

The Chaos Saga

Rouge the bat's story

Chapter 1

I was a master thief, capable of stealth, stealing, and combat. Unfortunately, I was also one of the many forest-animals that would be imprisoned inside one of Eggman's robots. Even though I have Sonic to thank for saving my life along with the others, that little incident where I was tortured and imprisoned still haunts my mind like with the minds of other other forest-animals. Eggman would frequently return to exact his revenge on Sonic the hedgehog, leaving him to fight back against that fat scientist, and I would use the ensuing chaos of this never-ending battle to my advantage when it came to stealing rare and valuable gems.

However, my career as a thief would turn upside-down, when I was snuck into the president's house to steal his rare valuables, when the president's guards would catch me. The government knew about my reputation, and in turn set up a trap in the president's house that would succeed in capturing me in the act. They would've thrown me in prison for several years or even a lifetime, but they knew that I'd make a better tool than prisoner due to my abilities and experience as a thief, so they made me their new government agent as punishment.

My first mission as a GUN agent was to foil Eggman's plans as a double-agent, by siding with him, building up trust in him, and then betraying him once the time was right. His plan involved the Master Emerald, and Sonic and Tails went missing ever since they defeated Eggman and destroyed his Death Egg for the second time in a row, leaving Knuckles to fend for himself and the emerald. I would appear and steal the Master Emerald with Eggman's help, leaving Knuckles to chase me down. Along the way, he would rescue three forest animals imprisoned inside Eggman's robots: Vector the crocodile, Espio the chameleon, and Charmy Bee, who would team up with Knuckles to fight me. The four would chase Eggman and I to his robot city, where they would corner and fight me. Our battle would end in a draw despite the fact that it was four of them and one of me, and out of generosity, I would betray Eggman by giving them Knuckles' Master Emerald back, and they and Eggman would find out about me as a double-agent working for GUN. Together, Knuckles, his three new friends, and I would team up to fight Dr. Eggman in a final battle to determine the fate of the world, and win with the Master Emerald as our prize. Eggman vowed to return and exact his revenge on us, and from there Knuckles and I would develop a friendship with each other. After all, I was an honorable thief just as much as I was a government agent, meaning that unlike Eggman the GUN army, I'm a thief with compassion for all life, and sees the world in gray rather than black-and-white like that fat scientist and government-organization.

From then on, I would do a variety of dirty jobs for the GUN army to earn my parole and protect my new friends. I would act mysterious to Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy, one moment working with Eggman the next moment working with Sonic and the others, deceiving each side. My reason wasn't because I'm a total, jewel-obsessed bitch and no-different from either Eggman or my employers; I care for Sonic, Knuckles, and their friends, because they were my own friends as well, it's just that I have different methods of protecting them. This one incident would be no different, but it would also be my hardest mission ever. It would also involve that one little girl, who was supposed to be rescued by Sonic but would be the one to rescue him back. And that girl was one of the forest-animals Sonic used to rescue in the past besides me.

It all started with me infiltrating Knuckles' home island, Angel Island, which floated in the air. I wasn't given another assignment by the GUN army, and they allowed me temporary freedom until I was assigned another mission, but they monitored me via a tracking device on the back of my neck to make sure I didn't plot on stealing any valuable gems. However, because Angel Island floated with the Master Emerald as its power source, its energies was so powerful that it also spreaded around Angel Island, blocking the frequencies of my tracking device, keeping the GUN army from finding out about my position and intentions.

Knuckles' floating island was filled with traps and puzzles, but thankfully an experienced thief like myself was capable of dodging many of the traps. As I travelled, I also prayed that Knuckles didn't find and corner me like a rat. After an hour of difficult travelling, I arrived at the top of the island, at the Master Emerald shrine, where the giant emerald itself lied. I could see myself with the emerald now, selling it to the black market to make so much money, not enough to retire from the thieving business, but just enough to prove to the world how deadly my thieving skills are.

As I stood near the Master Emerald, gazing at its magnificence, I had to wonder if Knuckles intentionally laid a trap for me, considering that the trip to the emerald was too easy. I would walk near the Master Emerald, and right before I could touch it with my right hand, I could feel my left hand being tugged backwards by someone. I couldn't move or free my arm, as I looked behind myself to discover Knuckles the echidna himself, holding me back and tossing me backward, far away from my giant, green, glimmering prize.

As I slowly got back up on my feet after being tossed on the ground, Knuckles went into his fighting stance and said to me, "Trying to get your disgusting hands on my ancestors' emerald, huh?"

"Hmph," I said. "A large obstacle course ending with a powerful end-boss, like in those computer games, and this situation I'm in right now is no different, with you as the end-boss, I see. Tell me, egg-laying mammal, did you intend to lay a trap for me?"

"What are you talking about, woman," Knuckles asked. "You were capable of bypassing all my traps and puzzles hidden throughout my island. The security here is supposed to defend against even the strongest of invaders, but since you were capable of doing the impossible yet again, it's all up to me to finish the job before you finish yours!"

"Then why don't you take your frustrations on me," I asked as I went into my fighting stance. "Bat-winged punching-bag, right here!"

Knuckles and I would fight each other in a one-on-one duel to determine the fate of the Master Emerald. His physical strength was incredible, but he was just some clumsy brawler compared to my agile and flexible martial-arts moves. Thirty minutes into the fight would pass, and already the both of us were heavily battle-damaged from the blows we dealt to each other.

"Man," said Knuckles, "have you grown more powerful than the last time we met!"

"You weren't sitting on your sorry laurels, either," I responded. "You've probably spent just as much time training yourself as you did patrol your island."

"You do realize," said Knuckles, "that there's no 'probably' in what I do. I _do_ train to keep myself fit for any intruders that invade my home island." Knuckles then saw something behind me with a shocked expression, as he ran toward me and shoved me into the ground, yelling, "Duck," in the process. As I lied on the ground with Knuckles pushing me down, I saw from above two missiles fly above us, toward where the Master Emerald lied. I would then watch helplessly as Knuckles' Master Emerald was blown apart by the missiles.

"Get off of me, you stupid egg-laying mammal," I demanded, as Knuckles and I got back up on our feet. We then faced where the missiles came from, and to our shock discovered Dr. Eggman himself, piloting his hover-pod.

"Thanks for bringing me here, woman," Eggman said to me. "Often than not, Knuckles would usually tweak his island's ancient security system, so that he can strengthen and perfect it, making me believe that not even you can get through it. But to think that'd you do the impossible and make it here alive!"

"You," Knuckles said to me, as he continued, "you were involved with Eggman, right? Did you side with him again like the previous times?"

"What are you talking about," I asked Knuckles. "I had no idea that Eggman was following me and using me to get to the emerald. I didn't come here on Eggman's accord, but rather my own!"

"Like I'm going to believe a bunch of lies coming from the lips of some deceptively pretty lady," Knuckles responded. He then faced Eggman as he said, "You often wanted the Master Emerald's powers, so why blow it up?"

"Because," Eggman responded, "I didn't so much want it and its powers as much as I wanted what was _inside_ the Master Emerald!"

"Inside," asked Knuckles. The two of us would face the smoke where the Master Emerald was, and as it cleared, in its place was some strange, liquid-bodied monster with emerald-eyes. We didn't know who or what that monster was, but we could feel an incredible tingle down our spine, literally fearing it more than all the tricks Eggman would develop underneath his sleeves.

"Behold," Eggman said, "the god of destruction, Chaos, just as my research on the stone tablets have said! By combining that creature with the seven Chaos Emeralds, he will regain his perfect form. And, with all seven emeralds combined with his powers, I can rule the world!"

"How do you know about Chaos," Knuckles asked. "All my life, I've guarded the Master Emerald without much knowledge of its secrets. But to think, that I was also guarding the prison of that thing!"

"You were guarding the Master Emerald," I said, "without realizing that it was a prison for that monster?"

"Of course I didn't know," Knuckles said to me, "I was given a job without much information except that the Master Emerald controls the Chaos Emeralds and empowers my home island! I don't know why they didn't tell me about Chaos, but it doesn't matter now, does it?" Knuckles faced Chaos as he continued, "Chaos came from my emerald, and therefore is _my_ responsibility."

Knuckles would charge at Chaos, as I yelled at him, "Knuckles, don't get yourself killed!"

Before Knuckles could strike at Chaos, the liquid monster would extend his right arm and grab Knuckles, lifting him high in the air and strongly slam him into the ground, dealing massive damage to him. Desperately, I charged at the liquid monster as well, hoping to attack that thing and save Knuckles, when Chaos would stretch his arm and punch me in the face from afar, knocking me down.

As Knuckles and I slowly got back up, we saw Chaos run away with Eggman, flying away in his pod, as we could then feel the violent tremors below our feet. Judging by the tremors, I thought, the island must've crashed into the ground somewhere, because without its power source it can't fly like in the legends.

After we got up on our feet, Knuckles said, "Such power, for someone that hasn't collected a single Chaos Emerald yet."

"Knuckles," I said to him, "you do realize that we share a common enemy. Why don't we put aside our differences for now, and join forces against Eggman and that liquid monster, like old times, remember?"

"I'm sorry, Rouge," Knuckles said to me, "but I can't trust someone who's going to stab me in the back again, particularly people like you. After all, you're mysterious; one moment you're the good guy, the next moment you're the bad guy. You're too unpredictable to help me defeat Eggman and Chaos."

"Hmph," I said angrily. "Is this all you ever think about? Chaos is too powerful even without any Chaos Emeralds to empower him. If you fight him alone, you'll get killed. You've relied on friends like Sonic, Tails, Vector, Espio, Charmy, and me before, you should rely on us again. After all, we're all friends and share the common goal of saving the world from villains like Eggman and Chaos, right?"

"Those were wholly different times," Knuckles said. "These days are over, and as of right now, I'm flying solo. I know I'm acting like a jerk, but I'm doing this for yours and the rest of our friends' safeties. So how about this: Why don't you go and hide in some hole while you're at it. I'm going to find the Master Emerald shards alone, to repair my emerald and restore my island back to its floating, former glory. And once I'm done, Eggman and Chaos will be next on my list of responsibilities. There is no way I'm going to let others die for my sake!"

"Then you're an idiot," I replied, as Knuckles ran from me and flew away, leaving me all alone.

The sky would grow dark, covered with dark-grey clouds, as rain started pouring down to the ground, all around me. As the sky thundered and rained, I ran to any nearby shelter I can find, and the closest was a small cave. I hid from the rain underneath the cave, alone with my thoughts. How could that red egg-laying mammal all of a sudden abandon me and all forms of help? Even with his super-strength, he's just one mortal against a liquid-bodied god! If Sonic and his adoptive-brother, Tails, were around, they'd at least help me out-vote that egg-laying soloist into joining us, even if the two also don't trust me just because I play double-agent.

"GUN to Agent Rouge," said a familiar voice in my left ear, "come in, Agent Rouge!"

Placing my hand on my earpiece within my left ear, I responded to my boss, "This is Agent Rouge, come in!"

"We have your location," replied my boss. "Don't tell me you've disobeyed our orders and attempted to steal the Master Emerald for yourself, have you?"

"How did you know," I asked.

"We know," replied my boss, "because we've placed a tracking-device to watch over you and make sure you don't steal anything like before we captured you. At first you disappeared off the radar, but we knew you were on Angel Island because its Master Emerald's chaos energy often blocks the tracking-device's signals. And now that the Master Emerald is gone and Angel Island crashed into the ground again, the signal has returned, and our confirmations were correct, that you _are_ on Angel Island!"

"Well," I said, "if you know, then you should also know that Eggman secretly followed me, blew-up the Master Emerald, and released a liquid-bodied monster named Chaos from it. Eggman and Chaos are searching for the seven Chaos Emeralds right now, and once all seven are collected, the monster will return to his perfect form, whatever it might look like. And if that happens, we're all going to be slaughtered!"

"Then here your new assignment," replied my boss. "Infiltrate Eggman's base and secretly capture and bring him and Chaos to HQ, so that we could interrogate them. You have the freedom to find out how, but you must succeed at any cost. You got that?"

"Yes, sir," I replied.

"Then move out," replied my boss.

"Yes sir," I said, as I took my hand off of my earpiece. As I left the small cave and got off Angel Island, I would head to Eggman's secret base, where my next mission would begin.


	3. Cream's story: Chapter 2

The Chaos Saga

Cream the rabbit's story

Chapter 2

When I was much younger, I used to encounter my chao-friend, Cheese, in a nearby chao garden. It was how I got to know him and befriend him as my new pet. But that has nothing to do with how I first met Sonic.

When Dr. Eggman threatened to take-over the world with his robot armies and the Chaos Emeralds, he also went far as to capture and imprison Mommy, Big, Cheese, and I. The best we could do while we were imprisoned in a capsule was to comfort each other and hope that rescue would come. We managed to get our wish, but it wasn't as we'd expected, because it was in the form of a speedy, blue hedgehog, Sonic. With his trademark speed, he'd free the four of us and defeat Eggman countless times over. However, because of the incident, Big the cat, our family-friend, vowed that anytime Sonic dies or disappears, he'd grow more powerful enough to protect even Mommy, Cheese, and I, with failing results due to Sonic doing all the work.

I also wanted to become stronger, because I don't want to do anything except get myself and my family kidnapped and used by Eggman, as it's humiliating. I tried everything I could to get myself and Cheese more powerful as well, but Big often doesn't want the two of us to die for Mommy's life, because I was just a little girl with a chao. That was, however, until that one, rainy day, that I'd get my wish.

Cheese and I were walking home from Station Square Elementary School after a long day there. It was a rainy Friday, and Cheese and I ran down the streets to the train-station, hoping not to get wet, since we forgot to bring an umbrella. However, by accident, we'd get lost and hit a dead-end. "Chao, chao," Cheese said to me as we hit the dead-end in the city.

"You don't have to remind me," I said to Cheese. "It's just that it's rainy, and none of us want to get wet! I know we're lost, but everything's going to be alright. I'm sure we'll make it back on time."

"Chao," replied Cheese.

As his back faced me, I asked, "Did you see something?" I'd look to where Cheese was facing, and saw nothing. "It's probably nothing," I said to Cheese. "Come on, Mommy's probably getting worried sick."

Before we could continue, I felt someone's cold hand touch my right shoulder from behind. As the two of us turned around, we were shocked to discover a blue, liquid-bodied monster with green eyes, his arm stretched like rubber to reach my shoulder!

"You're joking," I said, "right? Why are you touching my shoulder?"

The liquid bodied monster released my shoulder and slowly, menacingly walked toward me. We could've just ran, but we were too paralyzed in fear after seeing that monster.

Looking at Cheese, he then said to me, "I see you've raised your chao to be strong and healthy. Often, when a chao is raised like yours, it would defend its master with great and ruthless efficiency."

"Wait a minute," I said to the monster. "How can you talk? And why are you interested in my chao?"

"Tell me," said the monster, "do you hate Dr. Eggman?"

"As in the fat scientist that imprisoned my family and I," I asked. "What's going on? How do you know about him?"

"You and I share a common hatred for Dr. Eggman," the monster said to me. "With the way you raised your chao, you would've gained a strength needed to combat and destroy Dr. Eggman, and change the world in the way you want it to be! Take your anger and hatred for the mad doctor, combine it with your chao's strength, and use it to destroy him once and for all!"

"You haven't even given me your name yet," I said, "and why you're telling me to fight Eggman when you snuck-up on me!"

"How rude of me," said the monster. "I've forgot to tell you. I am Chaos, and like you, I share a desire to rid the world of every last accursed evil person. This world is divided through war and violence, and only through our combined power can we unite it under our rule, ridding it of every last evil person, Eggman included. All you have to do is collect the seven Chaos Emeralds and deliver them to me, and I can give you the power to kill Eggman and shape the world in the way you want it to be."

"Wait a minute," I said to Chaos, "I see where this is going. I've read a lot of books where the hero becomes a villain not by joining the bad guys, but rather by ruthlessly killing them out of anger and hate! If there's anything these books taught me, it's to see the world in all shades of gray, not black-and-white like you!" I then said to Cheese, "Right?"

"Chao, chao," replied Cheese.

"Think about it," Chaos said. "Would you want that fat idiot to determine your every actions for the rest of your life? Would you want him to end up destroying you? You possess power beyond imagining thanks in-part to your chao, and I suggest you use it to your advantage!"

"You haven't listened to a word I said," I said to Chaos, "right? There's some good within that giant sack of world-domination desires that makes-up Eggman! There's no way I'm going to be no different from Eggman himself simply by killing him!"

"Very well," Chaos replied. "If I cannot convince you, then I shall use you as an example of what happens to those who cross with the God of Destruction!"

Before Eggman could attack, there was a bright flash of light behind Cheese and I. We'd then face what was behind us, which consisted entirely of police-officers and their cars, aiming their guns at us. "This is the Station Square Police Department," one of the officers said to Chaos, "release the girl and her pet fairy, and surrender now!"

As Chaos walked past me, blocking me from the police officers, Chaos said to me, "Everything is going to be alright. I'll protect you from those violent men."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said to Chaos, "but these men are here to protect me from you! They're police-men, it's what they do!"

"That's not how I see it," replied Chaos. He'd then face the police-men, as he split his arm into multitudes of them, stretching them to grab the police-men's guns, and snatch them from the officers. He then proceeded to remove the ammo from their guns, dropping both the ammo and the guns behind us.

"Did that thing just disarm us," asked one of the officers.

"Of course he did," said another officer, "master of the obvious!"

"Well," said the third officer, "if that's the case, then..."

"Retreat," called the fourth officer. The officers then quickly got into their cars, but before they could drive away, Chaos inserted his arm into the ground, and summoned a series of geysers that pushed the cars high into the air. Just when the cars were about to fall, killing the police-officers inside them, a bright, blue blur appeared out of nowhere and, in a couple of miliseconds, got the officers out of their cars and onto the ground. The cars crashed into the ground, with the police-men saved by none-other than the same person that saved my family and I: Sonic the Hedgehog!

"You again," one of the officers said to Sonic. "We're thankful that you've saved our lives and all, but you can't just shove into police-business without permission!"

"What," Sonic said to the police-men, "so that you could die because of that monster? Find a good place to hide while I handle the monster for you!"

"Right," said the second officer, as the police-men retreated, leaving Sonic alone to save me from Chaos.

"I'm afraid there's no running, bucko," Sonic said to Chaos. "You're using a little girl and her fairy as hostages, whom along with her family I used to rescue from Eggman. I suggest you release the two, unless you want things to get ugly!"

"Funny you should say such a thing," Chaos said to Sonic, "because I sense a desire for power within you."

"What," Sonic asked shockingly.

"What are you talking about," I said to Chaos. "Sonic's the hero! How can he desire power like Eggman?"

"Chao, chao,"

"Don't involve yourself in our conversation," Chaos demanded to Cheese and I. He then said to Sonic, "I possess the power to read other people's hearts. It's how I know your desire for power. But tell me, do you have friends you've sworn to protect?"

"Yeah," Sonic replied. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"You possess fear for your friends' safeties," Chaos said. "You're afraid that Eggman is growing more powerful than one could imagine. You hate Eggman, and yet you're not using that said hatred to your advantage. I can unlock your full potential, so that you can use it to destroy Eggman and shape the world in the way you want it to be! All you have to do is give me the seven Chaos Emeralds."

"I... uh," Sonic nervously said to Chaos.

"You see," Chaos said. "Just like that. I can see anxiety on your face, just as much as I can see it in your heart. Unless you want me to destroy you, help the girl and I destroy Eggman."

"No," I said to Chaos.

"Didn't I tell you to not involve yourself in our conversation," Chaos said to Cheese and I."

"The talking monster's right, you know," Sonic said to me. "It's best that you..."

"Sonic's not the type to become the equivalent of Eggman," I interrupted bravely. "He'd never stoop to Eggman's level to defeat him! He's the hero, and heroes _never_ submit to their own emotions just to defeat the bad guys!"

"Is that so," Chaos asked. He then faced a fearful Sonic, as he continued, "You want to play the _true_ hero, one that can never be corrupted through killing their own arch-enemies, then by all means, die like the uncorruptable hero you are!"

Sonic and Chaos's fight with each other would begin, as Cheese and I were involved in it. We just couldn't believe everything Chaos said about Sonic! Heroes are selfless, doing good deeds without any expectations for a reward! And yet Chaos said that Sonic desires power and is cowardly and hateful of Eggman's constant-return and his friends' safeties! How could Chaos say such a thing to the one hedgehog that saved our lives? Is he not lying?


	4. Sonic's story: Chapter 3

The Chaos Saga

Sonic the hedgehog's story

Chapter 3

I may protect my friends, but I just don't trust them. Tails and Amy get themselves kidnapped or nearly-killed too much, while Knuckles and Rouge are too mysterious to even be considered my friends. Meanwhile, every time Eggman would return, he'd become more powerful than last time, and I just can't seem to catch-up with him whatsoever. What that liquid-bodied monster said that night was true: I do desire power, so that I can protect my friends better, especially Tails and Amy.

It was a rainy night, as I was patrolling the streets of Station Square of any Eggman robots. You just can't be too careful is all. That was until I saw several police-cars rush somewhere, and with my super-speed I followed them to a dead-end, where I saw the liquid-bodied monster holding a rabbit-girl (the same one I used to rescue along with her family when I first fought Eggman) and her pet fairy hostage. The monster snatched the guns, took-out the bullets, and dropped them on the ground, leaving the police-men helpless and vulnerable. He then created a geyser from his own arm, tossing the police-cars high in the air as the police tried to make their escape, but in the nick of time, with my super-speed I rescued the officers from the cars before they could crash. Ordering them to get out before they die, I faced the monster, getting ready for combat.

That was when the monster sensed my desire for power within my heart, and mentioned it in front of me. I had no words to describe what he said, but the rabbit-girl bravely said that I'd never trade my life for power like Eggman. The fight began, with me struggling long and hard to protect the rabbit-girl from the monster.

Thirty minutes into the battle, and already the monster pinned me on the wall with his elongated arms. I struggled to get out, but to no avail, as the monster said to me, "Face it, forest-animal! You are too helpless to save the girl and her chao! If you desire them yet again, take your anger and hate and direct them upon me! Use it as your ultimate power!"

"No," I responded to the monster.

"Then you leave me no choice," replied the monster. He then faced the girl and said, "Now's your chance! Take your chao's developed power, and use it against the hedgehog!"

"What did you say," asked the girl.

"What's going on," I asked. "Why are you telling a little girl to kill me?"

"It's because of her chao," replied the monster. "She and I possess a strong connection to the chao, and from me she learned that you aren't so much a hero as much as you are power-obsessed, just like Eggman!" He then faced the girl and continued, "He wants me dead, and yet I'm your only hope to destroy Eggman! Help me finish him off!"

"Don't you dare do so," I said to the girl and her chao. "If you attack me, I might as well fight you as well!"

"You see," the monster asked her. "He threatened you, and you're just a little girl! Pay him back for the terrible things he said to you!"

"You have a mother and her friend," I said to the girl, "right? I saw you with the two of them when I first saved you from Eggman! Don't toss them away for whatever it is that monster wants to give you!"

"What are you waiting for," the monster asked the girl. "Finish off your hero!"

The rabbit-girl became confused as to what to do, and even though I was trapped, I was still prepared anytime that girl sides with that monster. A minute later, the girl made her decision, and sicked her chao not on me, but rather on the liquid-bodied monster, knocking him backward onto the ground! I was released from his grasp, as I got back into my fighting stance while the monster got back on his feet.

"You fool," the monster said to the girl and her chao. "That hedgehog was no different from his nemesis! Why do you side with him and fulfill his corrupt desires?"

"You haven't listened to a word I said," the girl said to the monster, "didn't you, Chaos? I don't see the world in black-and-white like you do, but rather all shades of gray! There's some good in Sonic, and I don't see why I'd be tricked by you into killing mine and my family's only hope against Eggman!"

"Then if you hate me," the monster, whom the girl called Chaos, said, "then take your anger and hate upon me! Fill your heart with rage!"

The girl, her chao, and I fought Chaos together, and while the girl and her pet were as capable of combat as me, I just didn't trust them with my life. In the end, though, we've managed to defeat Chaos, as he melted into a small puddle and disappeared underneath a manhole.

The girl and her pet chao faced me as I did likewise with them, as she said, "Thanks for coming to save our lives, and we were glad to have saved yours! My name is Cream, by the way, and my friend next to me is Cheese."

"Chao, chao," replied Cheese.

The girl and her chao were smiling at me, but I was upset at what the two nearly did to their lives. "Sonic," Cream said to me, "why are you angry?"

"You nearly died all in the name of my life," I said to the two. "Even with your combined strength, you're just a damsel-in-distress and her pet, waiting to get kidnapped so that I could come and save you, only to realize that it's too late and you're dead!"

"Damsel," Cream said to me, "in-distress?"

"This was _my_ battle," I said to Cream and Cheese. "And anyone involved in _my_ battles can die or get captured! So I suggest you run home to your mother and hide there, unless you want me to kick your tails along with the monster's!"

Cream started to pour tears, as she started crying like the girl she was, with her chao hugging and comforting her. As for me, I'd turn around to see the officers I rescued walk toward us.

"That girl just saved your life," said one of the officers. "You know that, right?"

"Is that any way to thank her," asked another officer.

"You, too," I asked the police-men. I then changed the topic, "Listen, it's cold and wet outside, and this girl and her fairy need to get back home to her mother. Since you're police-officers, how about if you send her back home to where she belongs?"

"But why did you call her a 'damsel-in-distress,'" said the third officer, "when she helped you fight the monster?"

"Yeah," said the fourth officer. "She may be a little girl and her fairy, but even they surprised us when we saw them save you and defeat the monster!"

"Do it," I demanded to the officers.

"Right," replied the officers.

The police-men went to Cream and Cheese, as one of them said, "Don't worry, we'll return you home as soon as possible." Even though Cream was still crying, she and Cheese went inside one of the police-cars, as they were driven back home by the police, leaving me all alone to soak in the rain.

Who was that monster? I understood how he did it, but why would he mention my desire for power in front of my face? And the way I yelled at Cream and Cheese for nearly getting themselves killed to save my life... was Chaos not lying about my distrust to my friends?


End file.
